Fairytail till the end!
by WitInT1meXox
Summary: Back to school! Lucy come from another town, levy comes back from her bookworming in Paris, Wendy snatched up in teen love, Ezra is walking a secret life, juliva back from camp 'Yale', natsu just going with the flow, as so is the other guys. Let's leave for this one story about love, friends, heartbreaks, surprises, and most of all the famous holiday Christmas!


INTRO:

There's a academy called FA (Fairy academy) on the west side of Magnolia city and I am going there. I'm Lucy, age 17 and is a transfer from Higgiki town, I have blonde hair and its near winter season in Magnorlia, so I'm dosed up with coats.

* * *

Fairytail lady's

I'm _here! I'm finally here!_ i stood infront of the school gates, watching the school life from the outside and stared in 'awe' when a voice took me out of my trance "so, your the transfer from Higgins town?" And looked up to see a pink spikei hair boy with a muffler around his neck, he looked at me with his hands in his pockets overlooking around the area, I smiled "yea Lucy, and your name?" He finally gave eye contact with me "Natsu" he said with a toothy grin, I started in surprise '_ he looks like a rugged up gangster, but he's sounds sweet and nice?' _

_I_ stared in space till_ a_ arm went over my shoulder,_ I_ looked up (again) only to see a grin, not that toothy grin that guy natsu gave me but_ a_ playboy smile, with what came with that stupid smile came spikei Orange hair like natsu but Orange, I grunted and pushed him off with a little elbow to gut technique "oomph" he gushed out while hitting the ground "sorry, I don't date playboys" she said with her hand on her hips when a wolf whistle came behind her, she turned around to see a man with black spikei hair right infrount of her when she turned around, his face was right above her she had to stench her neck to look him in the eye, annoyness rises around her as he spoke "aww, you seem pissed off you little princess" he said bending to her height, she eyed him a glare and her 'meeting the playboy' thing was making it hard not to let her anger out at him

"Gray, leave her alone, like Loki already annoyed her and she seems like the gal would hurt when pisses off" natsu pipped up in the little 'greeting' she had with this gray kid " listen to your friend, gray" she looked up at him , giving off 'killing zone' look "not like this girl can pin me down" gray scoffed and backed of looking at his friend when lucy put her hand on his wrist "see she can't even control herself" he said smirking at her actions '_ your gonna wish you hadn't mess with me'_ she let another hand grip on to his lower elbow and then she looked up and twisted her hands different directions making a burn on his skin and he sricked at the pain "I can definitely pin you down" she said hitting him in the gut like she did to Loki but with her knee making him drop to the ground holding his stomach

She turn to natsu with a smile on her face "so how are you?" She kept the smile as natsu jaw stoped at her beat down on Gray, she giggled lightly "what?" her voice sounded embarrassed "it just you, got him to his knees faster then I could" his voice sounded disappointed and yet surprised "oh, so I beat you record?" I put my hands on my hips like before "no! You just'..wow!" Natsu started at the ground and then looked up smiling '_I guessed he's_ speechless' I nodded two myself "thanks" again appeared on her face was a smile. They walked in through the gate onto the school yard "hey lucy, want me to show you around later?" Natsu said scratching the back of his head looking every else beside lucy "sure" she said in a happy mood, they disappeared into the school.

After walking around big room and walking down endless hallways taking in where everything is, lucy was tired, she plobed down leaning agents some lockers and sighed as she looked at natsu, he still had that warm smile apon his lips when out of nowhere he bend down to her and put his hand to her forehead and his other on her neck "natsu, what are you doing" lucy stumbled out of the swift actions natsu did "checking your temperature" he said as low as a whisper and looked up at her "your fine" he said smirking at her sticking his hands into his pockets when a blue headed girl passed by but bummed into lucy

"sorry" they both said in unison, they laughed at there 'saying stuff at the same time' thing. "Hey my name is juliva,and yours" she kindly guided her to her intro "my name's lucy, nice to meet you" she put her hand out for juliva, juliva snapped her hand with hers and without words they said to each other '_ Lets be friends!'_ lucy nodded in response. Natsu standed dumbfounded in front of the two doing who knows what, all he knew was this tour was still to go on "hey lucy, lets head down to the backyard or the library?" Lucy face lit up at the word 'library' she said her byes to her new friend and walked side by side with natsu.

There walked into a room full from head two toe with books, lucy starred in 'awe' she slowly walked up to them like a zombie and picked out one book "hey, lucy..." no response "zombie lucy?" She got a twinkle of the eyes as she looked up from her book " sorry if I let to read, flame brain...or should I say fake brain or no brain?" Lucy acted in a joking manner, while natsu gave me a glare "chill vampire, I just teasing" she mumbled looking down at her book again , he just looked away his glare and frown turned upside down quickly as he just remembered the pow e just outside "hey lucy?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder to get her full attention "yeah, what?" She said swinging her head around eyes laying on natsu, a quick peach to pink followed up in her cheeks "let's go outside! I have a surprise!" Natsu looked all happy 'wait did I hear that correctly? I just met the guy and he already has a surprise for me?' She left there on her feet thinking and then follow natsu out the door.

They stoped when they stood right in front a grassy meadow with a walkway leading into a forest of trees and bushes, her feet started to walk on there own and headed down the meadow to the pathways "its so beautiful" lucy managed to say at her 'awe' state "I thought you might like it" he said walking up to her. Lucy kept walking till she felt a root or something at her feet and before she knew it she was air born, falling to the ground she closed her eyes waiting for the impacted but nothing came only the feeling of a hard thing in front of her, she flung her eyes open seeing a bare chest, she felt her cheeks going red when a voice struck her "hey klutz, I see fLame brain is showing you around?" She heard a husky tone coming from this guy 'flame brain?' Only one person called him that beside her, 'gray!' She looked up too see exactly him, the black hair with those black eyes (as she sees now) looking at her with concern, then she realized she was still on him she blushed up and got up and stumbled into natsu who was looking at gray with a 'killer' glare "H-h-hey gray, sorry about that" she stumbled out awkwardly scratching her head " it fine, so I see that hot head is hunging with my girl" he said, and my embarrassment turned to anger, natsu was about to confront the guy but lucy beat him two it giving gray a good stare down, she got three steps from the guy almost standing right in front of him and swung her hand over his face pretty fast, when her hand made contact contact with his face it made a 'SMAKE!' Sound "don't ever, never, call me 'your girl' got that?" She stranded there a second and then walked away heading toward the field, leavening the guy standing in shock "did she just? smake me?" gray said putting his hand to where she slapped "yeah man, you got pound!" Natsu joked laughing his guts out on the ground holding his stomach "oh shut up! flame brain!" Gray snapped, but natsu had no response to respond so he just got up and walked over the the fiery lucy 'Lucy just slapped gray, she has G-U-T-S!' He thought making his way toward lucy.

Lucy sat on the lean grass twisting a weed in her fingers when she felt hot air on her neck "nice shot" natsu voice came out of no where making lucy jump in surprise while the hot head sat beside her, her eyes looking at the ground yards "hey lucy, I want to show you something" she kept her gaze on the ground underneath her but responded "what?" As lucy said that she felt hands grab her shoulders pulling her down on the grass leavening her head resting on one of his buffie arms, still in shock at his sudden actions she didn't notice her cheeks red as tomatoes "u-um n-n-natsu?" Her voice turned to a crackle "yeah, oh look that close looks like a rabbit!" He said during his free hand to point to the sky, she sighed 'He just wanted two do cloud watching' she chuckled as a response to his close eye. "So you two love birds are a couple?" The same voice interrupted them the last time, gray. She felt his arm move from her head and got to his feet as so did lucy "shut up ice princesses" natsu's voice rang out "no you sh.." Gray was cut of by lucy "you always gonna fallow us, sick love puppy?" Lucy sasy comeback knocked some since into him "shoo now you puppy guy!" Lucy shouted trying to get him gone, gray walking away slowly and now was half across the field. Lucy turned her head to see natsu jaw stoped once more "he he" lucy said scratching behind her head 'this is gonna be a long first week.'

* * *

hi my name levy! I have blue hair and is 16 1/2 and just got back from the city of love, I went to the bookstores around Paris and end up getting lost in the fuss, I went to pairri tower and to other famos Paris places. And now I am back in Magnolia.

#########

I was standing on a ruffled yard, legs hurting from the long flight. I waited for my ride as I mumbled a song that they played in pairri slot.

Text message: Gajeel 3

Sorry I'm late, I'll be there in a minute.

Texts back? Or

ignore

Levy sighed putting her phone away 'men' she mumbled when she herd load music and a vehicle with a small trunk filled with league ' oh yeah, we're moving into dorms' levy league was brought to juliva's room over the weekend "hey shrimp!" Gajeel voice ranged over her thoughts "hop in" his voice yet again yelled making levy jump and obey him by opening the passenger set and hop in feeling a smile coming on.

She rested her back agents the leather on her seat "first day back from a long summer" she mumbled making the silent that was held disappear, levy cheeks turned red as she felt a arm placed over both her shoulder hanging of her right one "yeah, today's the first day of no freedom from the long shouts of the feelings of freedom" Gajeel quoted and then looking at a small blushing levy as he lifted his arm and put the keys into gear. "H-hey Gajeel" She stumbled from her moment with the hammer head boy sitting next to her "yeah shrimp?" He was about to put him foot on the pedal when a weight over came him, not heavy but he knew it was there, he looked down to see levy leaning on him "thanks" she said and it fell quiet no one spoke and levy got off gajeel , no one moved a muscle instill Gajeel put him foot on the metal and headed off, the car was silent for the rest of the ride.

#########

They stoped at the FA got out the the vertical and started to walk up to the schools gates "hey Gajeel?" She stoped "yea shrimp?" Levy swung her feet back and forth "um...never mind" she started two walk up closer to the gates when a hand stoped her, it was Gajeel hand he walked up and right next to her "you can tell me levy" she stoped dead in her tacks 'dir he just call me levy, not shrimp?' She turned around to face "um..wanna hung out later after school?" He wided eyed her "that's what you wanted to ask me?" Levy swung her head to hide her embarrassment "yea.." levy managed to say "haha" Gajeel was laughing , let go of levys hand to hold his stomach "no need to make a fuss of asking me to hung out shrimp" levy looked up to see and hear, the laughing stop and big eyes right in front of her "us? sure levy we can hung" he said rather sweetly and walked away leaving a paralysed levy standing in the middle of the gates. 'This is gonna be a long year' levy thought and run up to a Gajeel.

* * *

Hi, my name Wendy. I'm 14, have great friends, a roof over my head, cloths. What more can't a human ask for? Well this is my first year in high school, and cana says that love will hit me this year? What ever that means...well first day the worst right?

#############################

Orange, purple and pink filled the morning sky's, as a bluenete waited on the side of the side walk staring into the horizon. This bluenete was wearing a orange flowery dress with yellow flowers and flats, and in her small hands where a Brown book bag, slightly touching the ground. She started into space when a voice snapped her back into reality "Wendy?" A light voice asked her, she looked up an saw a boy in her age with skinny jeans with a t-shirt saying 'live alive' writed upon the shirt, he had purple hair with Amber eyes "Romeo?" Wendy found herself saying an staring into his dark orbs "Wendy it you! It been so long!" Romeo said stepping forward and bringing her into a slight embrace before pulling away, embarrassed. "I've missed you" Romeo finally said after a long pause , scratching the back of his head he turned the old goofy grin natsu thought him "Romeo, you missed me?" Wendy asked surprised by his choice of words "yea" he said sheepishly, the awkward moment soon overlapped reality when both didn't realize the bus came, and sadly left. When Wendy notice she swung her book bag over her shoulder in frustration grabbing Romeo attention "I missed the bus.."Wendy whispered under her slowly frustrated breath, seeing Romeo reaction she lifted her dropping head an put on a smile "would you walk with me?" Wendy asked, governing him the face saying 'please don't leave me to walk alone'. "Sure, Wendy" Romeo couldn't say no to Wendy, yes Wendy. Only Wendy.

"Wendy!" A voice rang out, Wendy head turned toward the way voice came to see a girl around there age. Running up to them, she had light blue mini-shirt on with a pink drooping shirt showing off her white tank-top, her pink hair was in to piggie tail with orange ribbon showing off her blue eyes. When she arrived she leans over out of breath "I thought...I'll never...catch up..." the pinkete explained "chelia?" Wendy asked the out of breath pinkete, she stood up and smiled "the one an only" chelia chuckled, turn her affection towards Romeo, her blue orbs suddenly filled with happiness as she flung herself at Romeo, arms around his neck she said in a happy tone: "Romeo!". Romeo looked like he was gonna die if he didn't hug her back "chelia, how long now 2? No more like 3 years since I saw you" chelia pulled away chuckling then looked up at Romeo, instead of the sweet smile she had a second ago it was replaced with a look of hatred. "Chel..?" Romeo started.

SMAKE!

Wendy eyes widened at the seen in front of her, chelia hand was inches away from Romes face, her eyes closed on the edge of crying. Now Romeo was left with a red Mark on his face 'hand size' (who do you guess did that?) He was holding a face like he just saw a dinosaur 'surprised out of his mind'. In short chelia, the sweet, loving girl she is smaked romeo. "That what you get for not texting, e-mailing, or calling me in all those years!" Chelia screamed, grabbed my hand and ran off towards the school, leavening a dumb-founded Romeo standing in the sidewalk.


End file.
